APRIL FOOLS 2: VAMPIRE DIARIES STYLE!
by prettyshon10
Summary: Caroline pregnant? By Jeremy? Matt and Tyler brothers? Will Damon stop eating Elena's food? Ans a surprise guest! Let the prank begin!


**Okay guys! Thanks to "Guest", who gave me the awesome idea, you all have the sequel to April Fools! Vampire Diaries style! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so, yeah, I'm kind of psyched. I'm pretty sure that these guys could all use a little fun, right? After all the crap they're going through now. Here we go! **

**This is set in Season 2, because Season 3 would be complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I**__**do not own the Vampire Diaries. CW, L.J. Smith, that's all you.**

April Fools 2: Vampire Diaries Style!

Elena POV

I don't get it! Why was everyone avoiding me? All weekend, No one has spoken to me at all. Not Jeremy, not Bonnie. Not even STEFAN and DAMON! WTF!

I wouldn't know about Aunt Jenna. Alaric took her on a cruise to keep her away from all these supernatural issues we have going on around here. And for that I'm relieved.

The doorbell rang, which I wasn't expecting. I wouldn't have thought my ditcher friends would actually show up to my house!

Through the door I see Caroline. It was strange. She looked happy, yet nervous!

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." I say sarcastically.

"I know, I know. Sorry for the cold shoulder, Elena, but I've sort of got a problem here. Well, not a problem. More like a miracle and gift from heaven. Or maybe another curse. Oh God, I hope it's not a curse!"

"Caroline!" I grip her by the shoulders. "Stop babbling. Just. Talk. What's the problem?"

She sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"What?"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't get mad."

My blonde friend took a deep breath. "Ok. I don't know how, because of me being a vamp and all, but…I'm pregnant."

I was speechless. "W-what? Wait, hold on a minute. Did you just say that you're-"

"Yes, Elena. I'm preggo! With a slight baby bump and hormones that would make you cry!"

"Well, w-who's the father?"

At that moment, Jeremy came down the stairs. "_Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So cal_-C-Caroline! What are you doing here?"

"Not now, Jer." I sigh. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

Jeremy and Caroline looked at each other, then me, then each other again, then me again.

"What? What is it? Wa-wait. You mean…JEREMY! CAROLINE! YOU TWO DID THE NASTY? WITH EACH OTHER!"

"Ok, it was one time! And she compelled me!"

Caroline smacked Jeremy in the arm. "I did not!"

Damon then came walking out of my kitchen casually, eating MY Oreo Ice Cream. W. T. F! "Barbie and Baby Gilbert did the nasty? Ha! Have fun with your vampire Baby Mama Drama, Jeremy. Tyler's gonna kill you. Literally. It's a full moon tonight."

"Shut up, please, Dam-Wait! What the….Damon what the CRAP were you doing in my kitchen the whole time? That so freakin' creepy!"

He smirked. "_You'll never know_."

That sort of scared me. A lot.

"We are really, really sorry, Elena." Caroline pleaded.

"No! You should be apologizing to Tyler and Bonnie! You guys cheated on them!"

Caroline scoffed, "As if Tyler would care. He and Matt are too busy have some 'Brotherly Wolf Bonding' time."

"What do you mean?" What the fudge has been happening this past weekend?

"Didn't you know," Damon said. "Matt is Tyler's half brother. As if we didn't have enough mutts in this town."

He was probably referring to Jules. At least that's what I hope. That dude is a mystery.

At that moment, Bonnie walks in. "Hey, Elena. Woah, why does everyone look so tense? Elena, why is Damon eating your ice cream?"

"Bonnie. I-I don't exactly know how to tell you this but-"

"Caroline's pregnant with Jeremy's baby? Yeah, I know."

"Wait you know?" Caroline smacked Jeremy again. "I told you to get rid of the security cameras!"

Everyone was silent.

Damon asked, "Yeah, where exactly were you guys and what exactly were you doing?"

Stefan burst through the door. "We've got ourselves a problem."

"Oh, bro, don't tell us that you're pregnant with Baby Gilbert's kid, too." Damon moaned.

"What the what? NO! Wait, who's pregnant with Jeremy's kid?"

"Never mind that. What's the matter?" Never did I expect myself to want to be in another supernatural Life-Or-Death situation. Yep. That's how awkward this whole day has been.

"Katherine's not in the tomb."

"What!" we all exclaimed.

"Not that she got out or anything. I was questioning her about Klaus when she just vanished before my eyes!"

Bonnie gasped. "I read about that in my grimoire! It's another Vampire curse. If a vamp somehow manage to get impregnated, then, well, things like what happened to Katherine would occur."

Everyone turned to Caroline. "Oh,uh, right. Me."

"Couldn't we just kill the baby." Said a person in the doorway. Tyler. "I know it sounds harsh, but it's coming from the guy who it's mother cheated on."

Damon finished the last scoop of ice cream and slammed the carton down. "See? Do you see what you two have done? Tyler now wants to kill unborn infants! Shame! Shame upon both of you!"

"Like you weren't thinking it, too!" Jeremy accused.

Pretty soon everyone (excluding me) were yelling and shouting at each other. Matt-who was outside waiting for Tyler in the car-didn't yell out from the window or anything. No. He just started randomly beeping the horn to get his two cents in.

Neighbors started look at us all. They seemed scared. I know they were probably thinking of calling the FBI. Yes, FB freakin' I.

After a brief pause, to my surprise, all my friends shouted, "April Fools, Elena!"

At that moment, I was ready to kill them all.

"A-April Fools. April Fools? APRIL FREAKIN' FOOLS? ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME?"

"Um, yeah. That's the whole point of April fools, E." Jeremy explained. That earned him a glare.

"So Caroline's not pregnant? You guys didn't…you know?"

"Ew! No way!" Caroline laughed.

"Oh thank God, I thought that really happened." Stefan said, relieved. "I had noooo idea that was part of the prank. Thanks to Damon, who was suppose to explain everything to me."

Damon chuckled. "You're welcome." He said as he lifted up MY Iced Tea.

"Damon, if you don't stay the CRAP out of my kitchen." I warned. "And Matt's not a werewolf?"

Matt honked the horn in response.

"And Katherine?"

Stefan answered, "Lock up in the tomb."

"Yeah. For now." Damon scoffed. **(He was right, of course)**

"One more question."

"Elena, it was all a PRANK. Geez." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So, that guy in the corner was a part of it?"

"What guy?" they all ask.

"That blonde dude that looks like he's in pain." **(GUESS WHO!)**

They all turn towards him.

"I have no idea who the crap that is." Tyler announces.

The blonde dude just stares at us.

"Um, w-were you here the whole time?" Bonnie asked, slightly frightened.

He simply nodded. "Sorry. I was chasing my mother who was chasing a giant Kool-Aid pitcher and I ended up here. Have you seen him by the way?"

Matt came in. "Yeah. We passed them up on the way here. They went south."

Tyler exclaimed, "Is that what that was?"

The guy then used his vampire speed to exit the house.

It was silent until Damon said, "He sparkles? He must be gay."

**THE END**

**Hope you guys liked it. There will be a third one soon, so stay tuned. Perhaps Secret Circle. Rand R.**


End file.
